


Dear John

by LauIsVeryCold



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauIsVeryCold/pseuds/LauIsVeryCold
Summary: A single tear fell on the paper, blurring the ink.





	

“Dear John,  
Your life is going to change a lot very soon. You’re going to get married, maybe even have children and you’ll finally have safety and peace. We’ll see each other less often.  
Before we part our ways I want to say something to you. I love you. I’ve always loved you and I always will. I should have told you sooner but I was afraid. It’s too late now. Good luck with Mary, I wish you all the happiness in the world.  
Love,  
Sherlock”  
A single tear fell on the paper, blurring the ink. Sherlock picked up the letter and threw it in the bin.


End file.
